chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
UNSC Hippocratic Oath
The UNSC Hippocratic Oath (Hull Classification Number AH-337) was a Carrigia-class hospital ship that was under the command of the United Nations Space Command Navy. It was a support vessel that was not armed with any forms of offensive weaponry, but like many hospital ships, it was equipped with many forms of defensive systems. The Hippocratic Oath carried many systems such as energy shields, redundant bulkheads, and an extremely advanced form of a patient cryotube-escape pod that allowed, in extremely dire situations where the ship's destruction was imminent, patients could be ejected quickly where they could be picked up by other craft. It was considered a war crime to attack or destroy a hospital ship. As with most hospital ships, there were two 'commanding officers' of the ship - the captain and the administrator. The Captain of the vessel was Nissar Dhankhar, and the administrator was Alice DeLeur. The ship carried over 200 doctors, and a platoon of Marines for security, and a full stock of medical robots that aided in delivery of supplies and operation. The Hippocratic Oath also possessed two special Pelican dropships that were used for emergency dustoffs and airlifts. History & Description The Hippocratic Oath ''was constructed on June 17th, 3171 at the Yappapo Orbital Shipyards above Constance. It was the fifth ship of the class that was constructed. The ship itself was designed to be noticable from any direction and from any distance. The ship itself was designed in a cylindrical shape, which is something of a difference from most UNSC ships that have a blocky shape. In the midpoint of the vessel, the superstructure forms a larger cylindrical piece. This is a part of the ship that operates through centrifucal motion. Sections of the ship rotate to simulate artificial gravity. While the rest of the ship does indeed have artificial gravity through graviton manupulation, the rotating sections allow microgravity or supergravity therapy for those with bone or muscle injury. All technology is state of the art medical equipment that is designed to be updated as new information is supplied. They are semi-permenant in the ship, in the sense that equipment can be set and used for as long as it needs to be used, some times indefinetely, but should it be rendered obsolete or uneeded, it can be removed from the ship and easily replaced. In addition to its unthreatening shape, the ''Hippocratic Oath was painted a highly reflective white which would not be bleached by UV radiation, and would be visible for hundreds of kilometers away. This was to provide the exact opposite of an ONI Prowler. Hospital ships were designed to be noticed and allowed to perform their duties without harming anyone. Giant red crosses are painted on the hull of the ship, which indicates that it is a non-combattant. Radio frequencies also broadcast an agreed upon medical frequency that describes the intent of the ship. The Hippocratic Oath has been in service up until the current day, called into over three hundred engagements to rescue and revive multiple patients, sometimes reviving them sometimes hours after death. The Hippocratic Oath was capable of holding over ten thousand patients at peak capacity, though the average capacity was around three thousand patients. Doctors aboard the ship are required to have knowledge of multiple physiologies and biological systems in the event that non-Human patients arrive on the ship, and they have several times. Besides Humans, the second largest patient base were Sangheili warriors, though many arrive under protest due to cultural differences that demands true warriors heal on their own, or die. The staff of the Hoppocratic Oath like every other hospital ship allow a universal boarding policy. If there are those that require aid, they will provide it. Ships are also allowed to hard-dock onto the ship to transport to provide cross-decking of patients and supplies. In 3234, on July 2nd, The Hippocratic Oath was called to a different universe entirely to serve as an emergency support ship. The ship's personnel were told to be ready to accept patients, who came in droves. Within hours, dropships filled with injured and dying men and women were brought high above the planet Mobius. Doctors noticed that there wereindeed Humans, but an alien race that they were not familiar with at first, but after beginning surgeries, they were relieved to see that they were similar enough to Humans biologically to allow much quicker procedures. By the end of the day, The Hippocratic Oath saw more than seven thousand men and women pass through its halls, including Princess Sally Acorn, who was treated for a gunshot wound she recieved during the Battle of Carson Valley. Trivia *The ''Hippocratic Oath ''was named after the document that was believed to have been written by the ancient Greek physician Hippocrates some time in the 5th Century BCE in the Age of Pericles. The Hippocratic Oath itself is traditionally taken as an oath by medical students. The most commonly recited line of the Oath is actually misspoken. The line that is quoted is 'I shall do no harm', which is actually not spoken in the Oath itself. The actual line is 'I will perscribe regimens for the good of my patients according to my ability and judgement and never do harm to anyone'. List of Appearances *Soldier's Log (First Appearance) *Journal of Sally Acorn (Mentioned Only Category:Ships Category:UNSC Category:Military Category:Hospital Ships